Alienated
by Imorb
Summary: Axel could not believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be right, and he most certainly shouldn't be getting hard over it. Rape, Aliens, sorta Akuroku


Alienated

By: Imorb

WARNING! This's some messed up shit… that I thought of after seeing a glow-stick -face palm- Rape and… aliens. o.O"

* * *

><p>Axel could not believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be real, it couldn't be right, and he most certainly shouldn't be getting hard over it. What the red head was witnessing was an alien sacrifice.<p>

It wasn't like he'd never heard of the odd creatures, but he'd never seen a real one, and he didn't think anyone ever saw them take their sacrifices; it was forbidden.

Long ago, when the creatures had first invaded they had killed ruthlessly and kidnapped even more. When human civilization had finally crumbled and the world was left a desert of sand, ice, and toxic waste pits, the Gex had offered a sacrifice system. It had always been assumed that the sacrifices were either eaten or put through some kind of experiments. But what Axel was seeing behind his rock seemed to make that whole theory do a back flip (and then some).

The Gex was something like a giant, hairy, plum with squirming tentacles jutting out of it. It had no visible eyes or ears, but a huge mouth spread across almost the entirety of its wide form; a long black tongue hanging out of it. Its stubby legs didn't seem to slow the Gex from its prey one bit, even salivating more than before if possible.

The sacrifice, a boy unsurprisingly (girls were too valuable), had been waiting on his knees, completely nude in the grey sand. His azure eyes looked up in fear at his fate as the monster came towards him. Though shaking with fear, the boy tried to stay calm as the huge monster ran its tongue over the front of him. The Gex's purple appendages began twisting around the blonde's legs, breaking his bindings, and lifting him up into the air. More tentacles started wrapping themselves around his arms as well, forcing the boy to lye suspended in the air.

Axel saw the boy begin to cry as he saw the pointed teeth of the Gex form a disgusting smile; it was surely the end for him. It raised its tongue once more to lick the youth's body, making a loud sob escape his lips.

Suddenly, the tears were replace with a surprised gasp. Underneath the long tongue came another tentacle, a bit thicker than the rest. As it was raised over the blonde it started to glow a neon green. The creature gave an odd sort of grunt, and a bulge began to travel up the tentacle, looking something like a large animal in a snake's belly. When it came to the end of the end, out popped a round, almost metallic looking sphere.

The Gex moved the ball sticking out of itself to the boy's backside. In horror, the male began to struggle in the beast's grip, but only more tentacles weaved over his body. The boy's screams were deafening as the glowing tentacle was shoved into him. The cry was met by the Gex shoving another glowing tentacle into the boy's open mouth.

Whimpering, the boy thrashed as more and more of the glowing appendages began probing him, shoving into any hole they could find. The noises grew louder as the alien began to thrust into the fragile looking boy.

Axel found watching the display to be disgustingly arousing. It certainly hadn't been the sticks and dry grass he'd been looking for, but damn, his pants felt too damn tight. A strained breath escaped him as forced pleasurable moans escaped the blonde's mouth. Feeling his need unbearable, Axel made to undo the buttons of his pants. Pulling them down along with his underwear he began stroking himself, loving every noise of agony.

Blood was coating the boy's legs, making the motions of the beast smoother and his head more dizzy. Slowly, his cries became weaker, knowing they were pointless. The Gex would stop for nothing it seemed. The slimy appendages moving over his body made him feel disgusting and his insides felt like they had been spit in two. Would he really die like this?

When he felt himself cum, he was sure he'd be ill. The Gex's tongue sucked up his juices and continued defiling his body. His stomach was churning, and he started choking. As expected, he was shown no mercy. The few gasps of breath he was getting wasn't enough, he'd pass out soon. Most disgusting of all, the lack of air caused him to cum again.

The red head muffled his voice as he saw the blue eyes fall with one last pitiful squeal, white fluid covering his hand. The Gex had stopped, and he was afraid he'd been heard. After a moment of holding his breath, the creature rumbled, shaking as another surge of motion went through the largest tentacle, and what most have been semen coated the young boys lower half. The odd metallic sphere had disappeared, Axel noticed as the thing pulled away from its prey, letting it drop to the ground.

After a small inspection, the Gex appeared satisfied and stomped back the way it had came. The boy made no movements, and Axel wondered in the back of his fear stricken mind if he was dead. When he was sure the Gex was out of sight, he walked towards the body.

There was a heartbeat, but faint as it was, he knew he could not save the boy. They were too far from a village, the blond had lost too much blood, and his belly looked bloated. Though embarrassed, he found himself looking at the younger male's opened legs.

He was covered in disgusting fluids… but they could work as lubricant.

He was going to die… so he'd never know anyways.

It was so very wrong… but Axel was oh-so-_very_-horny.

Gulping, he undid his pants once more and raised either leg of the blond's up. As soon as he managed to get his tip in, he rammed in furiously. He assured himself this wasn't that bad, the boy had just been through so much worse, this was nothing.

There weren't any of the delicious noises from before, but he felt like something was sucking him in, tightening around his sensitive member… almost like being sucked on. He pulled his head back, cumming much too fast inside of the half-dead boy. His green eyes glassy, he tried to pull out… and found he couldn't.

Something soft and squishy was pulling at his penis, trying to continue the odd sucking sensation. Axel pulled back roughly, just enough to see a small tentacle wrapped around him before it pulled him back in. The bulge in the boy's stomach had gotten bigger. As he was forced to continue fucking the boy, the thing kept sucking up whatever he released. The kid's stomach kept bloating, and the _thing _kept getting stronger.

A load groan was heard, the boy's eyes opening to look past his gut at the red head whose will had turned to jello. Confusion filled his eyes, and then pain. It felt like something was ripping him apart, an though he knew he would die, that there was no point, he could not help but thrash and scream. The stranger was screaming now too.

Suddenly the tight skin of the boy's belly seemed to pop and a grey, slime covered mouth immerged. There was no chance for Axel to gasp. The creature had already flung itself to his face and with its strong little tentacles closed off his airwaves.

He fell onto the blond, eyes rolled back and blood and intestines soaking his skin.

* * *

><p>Yup, I'm back to writing! BD I'm cleaning up 5 Star Experience some and then an new chapter will be posted, so calm your horses!<p> 


End file.
